geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
211
|создатель = SrGuillester & Etzer |id уровня = 40134626 |порталы = Размер, гравитация, скорость, телепортация, раздвоение |формы = Р, КБ, КР, В, Н, КР, Р, В, Ш, КБ, Н, КР, Н, В, КБ, Р, КБ, КР, Ш, КР, Ш, КР, Н, КР, Н, КР, Н, КР, В, КБ, Р, В, Ш, Н, КР, Ш, КР, КБ, Н, КБ, Ш, КБ, Н, КР, Н, КР, Н, КР, Н, В, КБ |название саундтрека = Realistik — 211 |композитор = Rukkus |id саундтрека = 580950 |аудио = Файл:211.ogg |изображение = 211.png }} 211 — уровень от SrGuillester и Etzer (предположительно - ). Проверил и выложил игрок GigamiX. Описание Уровень создан в системе коллаба, в котором принимали участие SrGuillester и Etzer. Большая часть уровня создана в минималистическом Sunset и Модерн стилях, а под конец встречается и адский стиль. Все этапы уровня раздражающе сложны, и при этом у него большая длина — 2:15. Первоначально уровень должен был проверять SrGuillester, но потом он удалил уровень, так и не доделав его. Доделывал уровень и пытался проверять его Andromeda. Etzer согласился с этим решением. Однако, Andromeda ставил новые рекорды очень медленно, у уровня появился новый, неофициальный проверяющий игрок GigamiX. Он проверил уровень и с разрешения Andromed`ы выложил уровень. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа робота со сложнейшими прыжками, включая прыжок между двумя шипами. Далее идёт этап куба с не менее тяжёлыми таймингами. За ним следует этап ускоренного корабля, а затем и волны с очень узкими проходами. Далее короткий этап НЛО с синими сферами в полу. Начинается первый дроп. Сначала корабль с движущимися препятствиями, затем короткий робот со сферами и волна, а потом шар с жесточайшими прыжками на сферах. Идёт этап замедленного куба с парой тройных шипов. Дроп продолжается НЛО с очень узкими проходами, затем корабль, опять НЛО и волна, далее куб с тройными шипами и вообще очень тяжёлыми прыжками. Дроп закончился. Всё ещё кубом, а затем роботом надо обходить сложные препятствия сначала в 1.0 стиле, потом обратно в минималистичном. Идёт короткий куб с надписью "211" и "Etzer and Gullie". Следует готовиться к очередному дропу. Второй дроп начинается прямым полётом на корабле, затем идёт шар (с надписями "He-he-he-he"), затем корабль (с надписью "Hard Enough" ), далее опять шар и корабль. Затем быстро меняющиеся НЛО, корабль и волна (с надписью "Slowly losing hope" ( ), затем куб (с надписью "Hahaha..."), дальше робот с очень сложными прыжками по маленьким колоннам (тут уже надпись "Stamina... Strengh... Potencial..." . Короткая передышка (All gone ), волна (при этом видна надпись "Etzer was here" ), шар, НЛО, которое становится двойным, затем корабль (при этом видна надпись "Mario was here" ), шар и корабль ("Have you lose hope?" ). Дроп заканчивается. Идёт самая простая часть уровня с кубом. Затем резко сложное НЛО с телепортами, потом короткая передышка перед последним дропом. Стиль уровня меняется на адский. Третий дроп начинается с двойного уменьшенного куба с жесточайшими таймингами, затем двойного шара, далее идёт короткий авто-куб, а за ним тяжелейшая часть со сменой НЛО и корабля с очень узкими проходами, которая завершается волной. Последний дроп окончен. Стиль меняется обратно на минималистичный. Остаётся только пропрыгать кубом через тройные шипы. Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 18%. Чтобы получить её, нужно быстро выпрыгнуть из портала, не касаясь земли. * Вторая монета находится на 49%. Для сбора этой монеты нужно пропустить изменение гравитации и вылететь из портала. * Третья монета находится на 72%. Для того, чтобы собрать её, нужно просто прыгнуть сразу после входа в портал. 211 C1.png|Первая монета 211 C2.png|Вторая монета 211 C3.png|Третья монета Интересные факты * Игрок GigamiX прошёл законченную версию на 60hz. * До выпуска уровня в сеть GigamiX писал в описании видео-прохождения: "I will not upload it without permission from Andromeda (or SrGuillester)" . ** После этого Andromeda прокомментировал видео очень кратко и просто: "upload". Видео Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.0 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Недобавленные уровни Категория:Коллабы Категория:Стиль Sunset Категория:Очень длинные